Confession
by Marii
Summary: Havoc found it quite ironic that over a year ago, He was in the receiving postion for the advice he was giving. Implied HavocFury, RoyEd


**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA. I do own 2 key chains though. And pillow!

**A/N:** Wow I wrote this way back in June! So I guess it's about time to post it heh. Plus I haven't posted anything in a very long time.

A few things about this story. It's implied Havoc/Fury (technically its very apparent) and implied Roy/Ed. It is a form of a song fic, is it's own special way. Special thanks goes out to **Neo Diji** for being the beta for this thing. THANK YOU!

* * *

**Confession**

Every afternoon after work Havoc made it a point to take a walk in the park. Fury suggested it. He told him that it would take his mind off of the stresses of life. And since he wouldn't have all that stress, he would be able to stop smoking. Havoc shook his head at the thought. 'The things I do for the guy.'

So like normal, he walked about looking at the animals with their owners and the flowers that were blooming. He was trying so hard to figure out what it was about this that was so relaxing. To him, it was a bunch of mangy mutts who needed to learn how to be quiet, and as for the flowers they were pretty weeds, and most of them weren't even pretty. In fact, they would probably look better dead! That's about the time he realized how bad he needed a cigarette. It had been about a week.

He was turning around to go back up the damn hill so he could go home; he was tired of seeing the same shit over and over again. As he was turning, he spotted something that was completely out of the ordinary. There on a bench, a little ways down the path that lead you to the medium sized lake, sat a little bundle of red and black sitting all alone, staring off into space. Havoc stopped and looked around to see if maybe he was just waiting for someone, but found no one familiar in the vicinity.

He slowly walked down the hill to see what Ed was doing at the park and not, well, somewhere else. He managed to get down there safely with little to no notice. When he got behind the bench, he realized that not only was the boy staring into space, but he looked utterly spent and saddened.

Havoc stood there debating on whether or not he was going to say anything to Ed. He looked as if he just fell into a hole that was ten times the size of him. _I can't stand to see him like this. _He slowly walked around the bench and was met with Ed's gaze.

"What are you doing here?" Ed asked without his usual stubbornness.

Havoc took a seat next to Ed on the bench and sighed.

"Fury says that walking relieves stress so I won't have to smoke anymore."

"Is it working?"

Havoc laughed slightly. "Are you kidding me? No, it's not working, but he's happy when I try, so I do."

Ed turned his whole body around to face Havoc, propping his legs up on the bench. Havoc turned to him, and cocked his head to the side. There was something wrong with Fullmetal, and he had a feeling he was going to find out. He had never been the best listener, that is, until Cain came along, and he wasn't very good about giving advice.

"What's up, boss?" Havoc spoke.

Ed sighed, and then put his head on his knees. There seemed to be so much bothering him, and Havoc almost damned himself for asking such a stupid question.

"I don't know." Ed said in a muffled tone.

"You don't know."

"It's hard to explain."

"Try me. I'm a lot more intuitive then you would think."

Ed laughed. "Only because you have to be. Your boyfriend has got you by the balls."

It was Havoc's turn to laugh. "You maybe right. But, I don't think I'm complaining much."

Ed made a face the made Havoc crack up.

"So that's what they do then, put your balls in a vice, and turn it until your willing to do everything they ask."

Havoc smiled. "It's not as bad as you think." His eyes narrowed as he came to realize what may be bothering Ed.

"Is there something you want to ask?"

Ed looked around, trying to find a way to change the subject, but failed to do so. So instead, he chose the latter, and decided to gain some perspective to the problem he had. And who better to ask then a guy who has already gone through this?

"I'm scared. I don't know whether or not to show that I care. I probably sound really weak right now. I'm just… I don't know. I want to say something, but I'm not sure if I'll just look stupid. I'm sure he has someone else who he's thinking about constantly. Maybe he's in love with them. Then I'd just feel foolish."

Havoc chuckled at the fact that not only was he having relationship problems, but also, they were with a guy. He was pretty sure that he knew exactly whom he was talking about too.

"I've been there. Had my heart out in my hands. But what you must understand is that you can't let the chance to love him pass you by. Tell him. Tell him that you love him and that you will do anything for him. I don't think that he will reject you anyways."

The look in Ed's eyes went from reluctant to fear in less then 5 seconds after Havoc had spoken.

"Don't be afraid of him. He's just a big teddy bear under that uniform. Really. He's a lot gentler then you think. He won't deny you. Plus, you'll feel so much better after you get it off your chest. All in time, you'll see."

"I…I think I love him."

"Then show him."

"I'm actually pretty sure that I do, but I can't endure this much more. I just don't think that I can let him walk away from me when I have so much I want to tell him."

"I'm telling you. Tell him how much he means to you. Tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes. Reach out to him. Don't be afraid to do so. You'll be amazed at how much better it feels."

"I never knew that this is how I would end up. I never thought that this would happen. But you're right; I have to say something."

"Love's a funny thing. Very few people know who they are going to fall for."

Ed shifted his place on the bench, and planted his feet back on the ground, looking out to the lake.

"This thing inside of me just keeps growing and growing."

"Well, you have to feed the FIRE with all the passion you can muster."

Ed turned his head and his eyes widened. _He knows! _There was nothing in the way that he said the word fire that could be counted as just coincidence. Havoc knew exactly whom he was talking about. _If he knows without me even telling him who I was talking about, then does that mean he knows for a fact that I won't get shot down?_

"The faith that you have for you two will lead you exactly to where you need to go. Reach out Ed. That's the only way you're going to get through this. It will be like a gift to you. I can almost promise you that."

Ed stood up quickly and Havoc followed suit. They turned to each other and shared a friendly moment in which both parties were thankful for each other's presence.

"Well, I hope everything works out between you two. I must be going."

Ed sighed and looked around once again to see if there was something to say to get him out of having to do the inevitable. There was nothing.

"You'll be fine. If not, you can personally kick my ass for talking you into it." Havoc gave a small salute and headed back up the hill. Ed turned around quickly and yelled out after him.

"Thanks and don't let him go. He's good for you."

Ed then turned back and walked in the opposite direction, heading for HQ. He was on his way to make a confession that, needless to say, would make his life change forever, and make him one of the happiest men alive.

Havoc watched him go and a smile crept its way to his lips. He took a deep breath, capturing the warm smell of the honeysuckles in the air. This is why he went on the walks in the parks. This is why he was going to quit smoking. Not because Cain was making him do it, but because it reminded him of just how much he loved the man and his strange obsession of all things that have four legs. He remembered having the same conversation he just had with Ed with Mustang over a year ago. Ironic how it turned out that Roy had helped him discover how important it was to tell Cain how he felt, only to have Havoc turn around and help him discover it for himself.

"What a world." Havoc then turned and headed home.

* * *

Well I do hope you enjoy it. Do not forget to review because you know that it what gives us the encouragement we need to continue to write things for you. --**Marie**


End file.
